


deposition in december

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Big City Girl and Small Town Guy, But Ben already has a kid from a previous relationship, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Corporate Lawyer Rey, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hallmark Movie Fic Challenge, Happy Ending, Holidays, Implied Smut, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Kissing, No Pregnancy, No explicit smut, Non-Denominational Holiday Fic, Reylo Hallmark, Single Dad Ben, Talks of Adoption and Abandonment, holiday fluff, marriage proposal at the end, meet cute, ok I think thats all the tags because honestly this fic is very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: Fresh off a snubbed promotion at First Order Law, Rey Kanata decides to take a vacation from her corporate life in the city to visit her mom in her small snowy town. There she meets single dad Ben Solo and his daughter Alia, who invite her to experience the holidays in a way she has never before.What will she do when she has to choose between the dream she thought she wanted and the dream she didn’t know she needed?for the Reylo Hallmark Christmas Fic Collection ❄️
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 118
Kudos: 228
Collections: Reylo Christmas Hallmark AU Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my Hallmark AU (that may or may not be inspired by an actual Hallmark movie 🙈)
> 
> instead of creating a fic based on a specific movie, I decided to write something original based on the classic Hallmark holiday movie tropes that we all know and love! if this actually ends up mirroring a real movie, well that's just a coincidence (also let me know so I can watch it!)
> 
> thanks to all the amazing people who have made this fic exchange so fun, I've loved writing this one so I hope you all enjoy it! i'm on twitter [@blessedreylo](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo) ♥️

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50715575242/in/dateposted/)

Screw this job. Screw this firm. Screw this city. 

Rey Kanata is the best lawyer at the firm of First Order Law. _Bar none_. The amount of cases she’s won or settled successfully doesn’t even come _close_ to whoever the second best is. She should've been a shoe-in for managing partner under Palpatine. Thought she had it in the bag.

But then it went to Armitage _Fucking_ Hux.

“Don’t take this personally, Kanata.” Palpatine had told her when he had summoned her in his office. “You are great at what you do. Our clients ask for you personally because you get results. _But_...the board is looking for a more _seasoned_ face to help me run the firm. Surely you understand.”

Oh yeah, she understood alright. Rey was not a novice to the classic sexism of corporate life, it reared its ugly head every day. It was apparent on the sneers of first time sleazebag clients who she could tell were saying "how is this little girl going to do anything for us?" And in a blink of an eye she'd be winning in a major case with another check in the bag and shock on her clients faces. So as furious as it made her, she knew there was nothing she could do about it. She also knew that it was time to take a fucking vacation or she would personally light the building on fire. She’d said as much when she was on the phone to her adopted mom, Maz, later that night.

“I told you, that place is working you into the ground. Come and spend a few weeks here with me, the fresh air will do you some good.” she chided gently. 

And so that’s why she’s currently in her less-than-new Hyundai Elantra driving three and a half hours up to North Lake Tahoe to spend the holidays with Maz in her quaint little cabin in her quaint little town. Even though her mother's been living here for years, this is the first time Rey is actually going to visit her, and she tries not to feel too guilty about that fact. She just needs some R&R, a chance to get out of the city and do absolutely nothing for the next two weeks while she eats her weight in Maz’s cooking. She's haphazardly thrown all her winter clothes and some toiletries in a suitcase, not even bothering trying to create pristine matching outfits like she has to everyday in the office. 

The thing she’s looking forward to happening on this trip the most is doing absolutely _nothing_.

-

“I told you from the moment you started there that it would be no good.” Maz chides, dropping a bowl of her beef and vegetable stew in front of Rey. She grumbles noncommittally with a chunk of dinner roll in her mouth before taking a spoonful of soup. The warm broth goes down like liquid gold, a pang of homesickness from missing Maz’s cooking.

“Mama, I’m telling you, it’s not a big deal." she sighs. "I just gotta work harder, and then they’ll pick me the next time around.”

Maz waves her hands in the air as she shakes her head. “ _Nope_ , none of that. If you work any harder you’re gonna end up in the ground.”

“But--”

“ _No_. We’re not going to talk about that wretched job this entire time you’re here. We’re going to have fun, spend some quality festive time together and relax. Okay?”

She sighs with a small smile. “Yes, Mama.”

“Good.” she nods, bringing the stew to her lips. “Now, I was going to bake you those cinnamon apple tarts you like so much but I didn’t have time to do a shopping run before you got here. How about we pop over to the market now and we can bake them together while we watch some terrible Christmas movie?”

Rey can’t help but snort in laughter, her mother joining in as well. Somehow she’s feeling better already. 

-

The aisles of Millenium Market are harshly lit with the typical bright white lights of any supermarket, the place relatively slow for a Friday evening. Maz and Rey have their shopping cart full of baking supplies, snacks, wine and firewood as they peruse the breakfast aisle. Rey is debating if she wants to go wild and get the Honey Bunches of Oats with _extra_ bunches when she feels a soft tug on the hem of her coat. She looks down and sees a small little girl looking up at her with wide smiling eyes.

“Uh, hi sweetie.” she says with slight concern, kneeling down to look at her straight on. “Are you lost? Do you need help finding your mommy?” This girl seemed the least perturbed with her lack of parents, her amber eyes focused on Rey’s face.

“You have stars on your face.” she says, almost like she’s asking a question. Rey can’t help but chuckle, shaking her head as she laughs.

“Oh, these are called freckles. Looks like you have a few of them too.” Rey responds gently, pointing to the few she can spot on the bridge of her nose. 

"My daddy has them too, except he calls them moles." she continues, grimacing at the term. "But I think stars sounds a lot nicer."

Rey laughs, watching as this little girls chubby cheeks crinkle with laughter. "You'd be right about that. Speaking of, where is your daddy right now?"

“Alia!” she hears a deep voice calling out from down the aisle. Rey’s head snaps up to see a large dark figure pacing their way with a cart in tow. With that voice, Maz finally turns around from the oatmeal she’s been inspecting and laughs to herself, shaking her head.

“Alia Solo, are you trying to give your father a heart attack again?” Maz quips playfully.

The girls wide eyes seem to go wider as she turns and recognizes the voice, her expression instantly turning guilty. “No, Miss Maz! I just got bored of him picking out which chicken we should get.” she giggles, just as the man approaches.

Rey has to actively make sure her lips don’t part in surprise because, _wow_ , this man is gorgeous. He’s insanely tall, with broad shoulders and long legs. His hair is long, dark and wavy with a smattering of facial hair to match. He’s dressed in a large black winter coat on top of a black and red flannel, the starkness of all the colors complimenting his smooth pale skin and pink lips. He’s like some lumberjack fantasy come to life as he scoops up the little girl with barely any effort and tucks her into his hip.

“You gotta stop running off like that, little lady." he chides gently to the girl before giving a playful pinch on the cheek. "Maz, I’m so sorry. I keep trying to put her in the cart but you know how convincing she can be.”

“Yes, that little girl has you wrapped around her pinky finger.” Maz chuckles. “Speaking of daughters, Ben I want to introduce you to my daughter, Rey. She’s visiting from San Francisco. Rey, this is my neighbor Ben, and his daughter Alia.”

Ben’s eyes instantly lock onto hers, a soft but unreadable expression on his face as he sticks out his free hand for her to shake. She takes it and is instantly surprised with how warm it is despite the temperature, Ben holding onto her a moment too long.

“ _Rey_...it’s really nice to meet you. Maz has told me a lot of great things about you, so it’s nice to put a face to the name.” he says gently. “I’m sorry if Alia caused any trouble.”

“Oh no, no trouble at all. We were just admiring each others freckles.” she laughs, nodding over to the girl who’s giggling into her fathers shoulder. Ben can’t help but laugh either, and it’s the most rich and inviting sound she’s ever heard.

“She is finally starting to notice those kinda things.” he chuckles, looking over at her. Rey is just now noticing how similar they look: the dark wavy hair, the pale skin, warm eyes. She can’t help but wonder what his wife looks like, Rey trying not to feel some pang of jealousy at the idea of their perfect gorgeous family.

“Daddy?” she mumbles, beckoning her father close. He leans over and she whispers something in his ear, an amused smirk on Ben’s face as she talks. When she’s done, Ben straightens back up to look at them. 

“Alia and I would like to invite you over tomorrow for when we bake gingerbread cookies. If you’d like, of course.”

“We’d love to, sweetheart.” Maz answers, turning to tickle Alia’s tummy quickly, earning a shriek of laughter from the little girl. Ben looks over to Rey as if he’s waiting for her confirmation.

“Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun. We’ll be there.”

He clears his throat, trying to suppress a smile. “Great. That’s great. Uh, we’ll see you then. Say goodbye, Alia.”

The little girl shyly waves, curling into her father's arm as he begins to walk away, pushing the cart with his other hand. At the same time, Maz takes their cart and begins pushing it in the opposite direction towards the registers with a smirk on her face. 

“What?” Rey asks at her mother's questionable look. She can already see the mischief in her eyes, that woman wouldn't know subtle if it smacked her in the face with a snow shovel. 

“He’s single, you know." she muses as she begins loading items onto the registers conveyor belt. "Alia’s mother hasn’t been in the picture for several years.”

Something inside her relaxes, and she thinks she does well at hiding it on the outside. Faking nonchalance, she picks up the box of cereal and tosses it with the others. “That seems like a very specific fact to tell me about someone I just met next to the Shredded Wheat.” Rey quips impassively.

Her mother chuckles. “I’m just saying. He’s a good guy. Very kind, nice, great with his daughter.”

“Geez, Ma. It sounds like _you’re_ the one that wants to be with him.” Rey laughs, earning a playful swat on the arm from her mom.

“Hush now, child. You know that ship has sailed long ago. But you should get to know him...he may surprise you.”

All she can do is shrug, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she absentmindedly looks around. Not for anyone in particular, of course. Her mother's words continue to ring in her ears as they bag up their groceries in the snow and head back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the kind comments so far! this is a nice long chapter (by my standards anyway) so cozy on up and enjoy!

Maz rings the doorbell of the grey and white house a few doors down, Rey either shivering from the cold or something else. 

_No_ , she did not spend 30 minutes deciding which one of her haphazardly packed clothes she should wear. And _no_ , she didn’t miserably fail at curling her hair until she said fuck it and threw a knit beanie over her head. All of those things would insinuate that she was _nervous_ about going to her mother’s attractive neighbors house to spend time with said attractive neighbor and his adorable daughter.

Pshhh, _as if_.

The door swings open and this shiver is _definitely_ from something else. Or, _someone else_ , in this case. Ben is dressed in a navy blue cable knit sweater and dark jeans, his hair effortlessly wavy to frame his beautifully angular face. His eyes and lips both widen in silent excitement.

“Hey, you made it. C’mon in.” he says politely, ushering them into his incredibly warm and cozy house. Rey takes a moment to observe the surroundings, a lot of muted greys and blues paint the living room and kitchen, a small fire going in the fireplace in the corner. The couches look plump and cozy as little Alia leans over the coffee table with a coloring book and markers. “Alibob, look who’s here.”

“Hi, Miss Maz!” she says gleefully, running up to give her a hug. Given how short Maz is, she curls into her instantly, giving the little girl a pat on the head. “And uh...what’s your name again?”

“Rey.” Ben interjects, putting his hands on his daughter's shoulders. “Her name is Rey.”

“Wey.” she replies, as if practicing the word on her tongue. The adults laugh at her pronunciation. “Oh yeah! I told Daddy how pretty your freckles are and he said I’m right.”

Ben’s chuckling stops quickly, a faint blush on his cheeks as Rey turns to look at him with a smirk. “I...uh...she just means that I agreed with her that you had _nice_ freckles. Like...how she has nice freckles, too.”

Rey smiles shyly at him, trying not to think too deeply about this large and adorable man. He quickly changes the subject, ushering everyone into the kitchen where he already has all the baking supplies littered across the spacious island countertop. She watches as Ben carefully puts a small pink apron on Alia before quickly fashioning her a braid to keep her hair out of her face. 

“Wow, you did that braid better than I ever could.” Rey chuckles casually as Maz chats to Alia. 

“Yeah...my mom taught me when I was a kid. Who knew it would come in handy one day?” he muses with a smirk. They both laugh, Rey getting to see the dimples across his cheeks more closely. 

“Daddy, you should braid Wey’s hair! It’s pwetty!” Alia coos sweetly. Ben and Rey both pause, their cheeks with matching flushes of embarrassment. 

He pauses for a moment, shaking his head in slight embarrassment. “I’m sorry, sweetheart...that’s not really something you offer to someone you’ve just met…”

“You know what? I just might take you up on that.” she giggles, flashing a wink to Alia. Ben can’t help but chuckle in surprise, tensing again when he stands behind her and throws one of his spare aprons over her head. She tries not to shudder when his large hands brush across her waist before tying the strings in the back, the warmth of his breath tickling the back of her neck. 

_He’s just being polite, don’t try to make this into something it’s not._

The late afternoon turns into evening as they bake away, Alia successfully cracking an egg (with her fathers help) and Rey jokingly blowing flour into Ben’s hair. There’s a plethora of cookie cutters, Rey trying not to get distracted as Ben’s large hands press down to cut out the shapes. He nearly catches her, Rey quickly turning to listen to whatever her mother is saying while trying to quell the blush on her cheeks. Once the gingerbread cookies are in the oven the clean up begins, but it doesn’t look like Alia is particularly fond of this part. She pouts and begs to go color in the living room.

“Hey kiddo, why don’t you and I go color while these two kiddos finish cleaning up.” Maz says, flashing her a smile before turning to Rey and Ben. She takes the little girl's hand and ushers her out of the kitchen.

“Gee, thanks Ma.” Rey snorts sarcastically, trying to ignore the knowing smirk Maz gives her. Pretty soon she and Ben are alone, and _God_ what the hell is she supposed to talk about with him? All she knows is work, and she doubts he wants to hear about administrative dissolution and subsidiaries. 

“ _So_...Maz tells me you’re in corporate law. How’s that going for you?” Ben muses casually, also seemingly unsure about what to talk about. 

She scoffs with a shrug as she continues to wipe down the counter. “Oh, it’s a _dream_.” she says sarcastically. “Sixty hour work weeks, mountains of paperwork, helping slimy corporate assholes get away with everything.” Ben chuckles, crossing his arms over his chest as he listens. “It’s _so_ much fun that I got turned down for a promotion I should’ve gotten. Gotta love good ole fashioned sexism.” She turns to see that his face has dropped suddenly, and she instantly needs to backtrack. “Shit, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean--”

He shakes his head, silently telling her it's okay. “You know, I used to be one of those corporate assholes. You ever heard of Alastor Snoke?”

She barks out a short laugh. “Know him? I’m practically on the guys payroll.” She pauses for a moment, putting the pieces together. “Wait, _you_ worked for Snoke?”

“Yup. I had it all: six figure salary, two cars, a penthouse in Nob Hill...it was the worst six years of my life.” It’s now his turn to scoff out a short laugh. “As soon as Alia was born and I was holding her in my arms...I knew what was important. That the life I had was not the life I wanted for her, I didn’t want her to know that her father was exactly what you just described. So I slapped a letter of resignation on his desk the next day, packed my bags and bought this place out in the wilderness.”

“Oh my god, that’s incredible. What do you do now?”

“Now I write sci-fi novels and do a bit of business consulting on the side. It allows me to work from home in a small town like this and still be there for Ali.”

“Amazing.” Rey says almost breathlessly. She can’t help but ask what’s been itching at the back of her mind. “Well...what did Alia’s mother say about all that?” He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. You don’t have to tell me.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I don’t mind telling you.” he says, taking a few steps closer to her from her side of the counter. “Alia was...unplanned. Her mother and I never saw a future for ourselves, it wasn’t _love_. But when she saw how happy and excited I was at the thought of being a father she was willing to see it through. But we had a mutual understanding that once she was born, I would take full custody and she would go on to live her life. I can’t blame her...although a part of me wished that she would be convinced to stay and make it work when she saw our little girls face. That we would get to be this happy little family that everyone always talks about.”

“ _Ben_ …” Rey whispers, taking one of his hands and gently rubbing his knuckle with the pad of her thumb. He lets out a steady exhale, his shoulders visibly relaxing from her touch. He looks down at her and smiles, a small indication that he’s okay.

“I just want her to be happy. I would do anything for her. Even if it means being alone forever.” His melancholic smile tugs at her heart, and she can’t help but squeeze the hand she’s still holding.

“You’re not alone, Ben.” she whispers, looking up at him. Something flashes across his eyes as his lips part slightly, looking down at her with some expression she can’t read. He opens his mouth to say something, when a girlish shriek snaps them out of their moment.

“Daddy! Daddy! Look at what Miss Maz and I drew together!” Alia says excitedly, storming into the kitchen and tugging on her father's sweater. He and Rey quickly pull apart, Ben scooping her up to admire the paper in her hand.

“Looks great, lovebug.” Ben muses, giving his daughter a quick kiss on the cheek. It’s a picture of a small girl and a comically large man surrounded by a bunch of Christmas trees. It’s clear what she was trying to make, but seeing another girl in the corner has her curious. “Well, I see you, and me...looking _very_ big I might add.” he chuckles, earning a laugh from Rey. “But who’s this?”

“It’s Wey! It’s when we go get a Chwistmas twee tomowwow! Can you come with us, Wey?” she asks sweetly, trying to tap Rey’s shoulder from where she’s in her father's arms. Both Rey’s and Ben’s eyes widen at the request. Christmas tree shopping seems like a very familial affair, a lot to ask from a woman they barely know. But the look in her sweet honey eyes makes it almost impossible to say no. 

“I would love to, Alia. That is...if your daddy’s okay with me going with you.” she replies, little shyness in her voice as she looks up at Ben. He seems to stammer for a moment before clearing his throat and collecting himself.

“Of course... _yes_. We would love it if you come with us.” he smiles, putting Alia down as she cheers in excitement and runs off back into the living room. They’re silent again for a moment before Ben turns to her. “You know…we don’t actually celebrate Christmas in the traditional way. I wasn’t raised particularly religious, but I want her to be able to have all the normal stuff like presents and a tree...all kinds of happy family memories.”

“That’s really sweet, Ben. And I get it, I wasn’t raised religiously either. I didn’t even really have a Christmas until Maz came along. And after I moved out, I didn’t have much of one either.” she shrugs nonchalantly. “I guess it will be nice to have some semblance of the real thing for once.”

“Yeah...absolutely.” he smirks, nodding his head. 

-

Rey trudges along in the snow behind Ben as she holds Alia’s hand once they pull up to the tree farm. Maz was quick to remind them all that she had to work at the diner and couldn’t come along, secretly flashing Rey a cheeky wink. Rey shudders into her red peacoat, which unfortunately isn’t really made for the wet aftermath of snowfall. Ben can’t help but chuckle at her as he shakes his head.

“You really are a city girl, aren’t you?” he muses, his hand coming up to wipe a rogue snowflake on the apple of her cheek. Even through his gloves his hand feels warm, the two of them a lot closer than either of them thought before Alia shrieks with excitement, evidently breaking them apart. They spend some time walking up and down the aisles of trees, trying to determine the perfect one for Ben’s cozy living room. 

“What about this one, Daddy?” Alia remarks, pointing to a large sparse tree. 

Rey chuckles, crouching down to meet her at eye level. “I think that one’s bigger than your daddy is.” They both giggle up at him as he smirks and shakes his head.

“Yeah, how about something a little bit smaller, Alibob?” 

They continue to peruse the various trees, Rey and Ben in separate but parallel aisles. Alia insists on holding Rey’s hand, babbling to herself about all the different trees they pass. Rey catches Ben’s face in between the branches, getting to admire him uninterrupted. He really is beautiful in the most unique way, an angular nose, high cheekbones, full lips, the perfect amount of facial hair. He’s definitely different to the guys she usually goes for back in San Francisco, the clean cut, tailored suit, slicked back hair type of guys with trust funds and an affinity for recreational drugs. He feels warm and comforting, more mature but definitely not boring.

She doesn’t realize how long she’s been staring until his deep amber eyes come up to meet hers, a knowing smirk on his face that makes it almost certain she’s gotten caught. She lets out a soft squeak and turns, hoping he doesn’t tease her for it. But if she didn’t know any better, she thinks she can feel his gaze linger on her as she walks away.

“Alright, ladies. I think we found the right one.” Ben announces, holding up a medium sized Douglas fir tree. It looks like your quintessential Christmas tree, Alia and Rey both giving it their seal of approval. Once it’s wrapped and stowed away on the top of his Jeep Wrangler, the three of them load up and head back to his place.

-

“Ben, are you sure you don’t need any help? It looks awfully heavy.” Rey remarks, holding Alia on her hip from the doorway as he attempts to carry the tree up to the house. 

“I promise...I’m okay.” he chokes out. She can see the veins popping out of his strained forehead as he carries it, and she tries not to think just how taut his muscles must be under all those layers of clothing.

“Daddy likes to be a big macho man! Except that one time when he couldn’t get the pickle jar open.” Alia giggles, earning an embarrassed groan from him. 

“Well I promise you don’t have to pretend to be some kinda macho man in front of either of us.” she laughs, watching as Ben finally sets the tree in its holder in the corner of the living room. 

“ _Ha_! Told ya I could do it.” he chuckles, dusting his hands off. He lets out a sigh of relief, quickly peeling off his scarf, coat and vest to just leave him in a tight black henley. Rey tries to choke back a whimper when her suspicions are confirmed, he truly is built like a lumberjack fantasy. Broad shoulders, a wide chest, big arms, all of which are exaggerated in the thick winter clothing.

“It’s so pwetty!” Alia squeals excitedly once the tree is released from its wrappings.

“You did good picking this one out, Alibob.” Ben remarks. “We’re gonna let it hang out for a bit and then we can decorate, okay?” His daughter gives him a resounding yes, dancing around the living room until Ben puts on some kids program on the TV and gestures Rey into the kitchen. “You want anything to drink?” he asks, opening up a liquor cabinet.

“Wow, you’ve got the whole liquor store here.” Rey chuckles, picking out a bottle of white wine with a smirk. He corks it and pours two glasses, clinking it with Rey’s before they each take a sip. “Today was a lot of fun. I’ll admit...that’s the first time I’ve ever done that. Even when Maz put up a tree it was a fake one that she dug up from the attic every year. It’s cool getting to do the real thing.”

“Yeah, it is. I’m glad you had fun. I hope you’ll stay in time to decorate it.” His eyes are so soft and inviting, and she can’t quite remember the last time anyone looked at her like that. 

“Really? I don’t want to impose…”

“ _Rey_.” he says softly, stepping just a bit closer. “Trust me...we’d both love to have you here. You’re not imposing. I promise.”

She can’t help but break out into a wide smile, giggling a bit before nodding her head. “Okay, yeah. I’d love to.”

“ _Great_.” he breathes. It’s silent for a moment, Rey just noticing just how comfortable these moments of silence with him are. No forced small talk, no awkward tension in the air...it’s unusual but pleasant. “Listen, Rey...I’m not really good at this. But, _uh_ , I like you. I was hoping you’d want to spend time with me. Just the two of us.”

She can’t help but blink in surprise. “You mean like a date?”

He chuckles, shaking his head. “You can really tell how long it’s been since I’ve done this. But _yes_...a date. I want to take you on a date, Rey.”

Her eyes light up, her smile wide as she lets out a soft laugh. “Yes... _yes_ , absolutely. I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“Really?” he says breathlessly. She nods her head, unable to hold back her giggle from his almost innocent joy. “Oh... _wow_. Okay, great. Yeah, it’s a date then. Tomorrow?”

“You really want to see me three days in a row?” Rey quips playfully. “I don’t want you to get sick of me.” Ben takes her by the waist and pulls her close, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. He brings his face closer to hers, all shyness lost from his features.

“I can assure you... _that_ won’t happen.” he mutters, raising one eyebrow with a smirk. “I already find myself very comfortable around you.” Rey jumps from his intense eyes to the way his plush lips are slightly parted to the way his warm hand is gripping her waist and it's all so much to take for this man she barely knows. She doesn’t know whether to pull away or kiss him, but fortunately (or unfortunately), Alia comes running in which effectively pulls them apart. She begs to start the tree decorating now and Ben acquiesces to his little princess, going up to the attic to retrieve the box of mismatched decorations. 

“Wey, look at this one!” Alia says happily, pulling up a small ceramic snowflake that’s been painted multiple colors.

“That’s beautiful, Alia. Did you make that all by yourself?” she responds sweetly.

“Daddy helped me a little. But that’s because he was scared I’d get the paint all over the place.”

“Well, I think it looks amazing.” Rey states matter of factly, scooping up the little girl and propping her on her hip. “In fact, I think it deserves pride of place right at the front.” She stands at the very front of the tree, watching as Alia’s little hands carefully place it on one of the branches with an enthusiastic smile. 

The little girl begins chatting away about something when Rey’s glance flicks over to Ben. He’s already looking at her with a gentle smile on his face as he observes her interactions with his daughter. Silent words pass between their eyes, a small blush on Rey’s cheeks before she returns her attention back to the girl in her arms. 

“Wey, let’s put that one!” she says excitedly, pointing another decoration in the box.

A lot of them are handmade, some store-bought, but none of them cohesive with each other. And yet, as they get added to the tree one by one, Rey sees the perfect mosaic of a loving family. When Ben puts Alia up on his shoulders to complete the star on top, she feels a heavy weight lifting off her chest that she didn’t even know she was carrying. But she doesn’t think it's the tree, or the decorations or even the time of year...but of the man who is peeking glances at her and the adorable little girl that shares his face holding her close with a smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so glad you all have been loving this story! thankfully it's mostly prewritten so I want to make sure the whole thing is completed before the holiday's are over. hurray for quick uploads!
> 
> as always, you can find me on twitter [@blessedreylo](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo), as well as check out more of my fics on ao3

“What about this one?” Maz pipes up, holding up a dress from the rack at the local shopping boutique. Rey had gone home last night absolutely giddy about having a date with Ben, but then came the very real awareness that she didn’t bring anything date appropriate when she came up here. She had nothing but lounge pants, pajama sets, the occasional cable knit sweater. _Hell_ , she learned the hard way that she barely had the right kind of coat.

“I don’t want him to think I’m trying too hard.” Rey sighs, continuing to peruse the clothing racks. “He probably thinks I’m some kinda stuck up city girl.”

“Now, we both know that’s not true. _Well_...only a little, like when you asked me if I had one of those fancy Nespresso machines for coffee.” They both laugh, Rey shaking her head. “But seriously, I haven’t seen that man on a date in the entire time I’ve lived here. He must really like you.”

“I don’t know…” she sighs, absentmindedly flicking through the hangers. “I just feel like we come from two different worlds. What if we realize we’re just not on the same page about things?”

“Oh please, Rey. You’re just going on a date with this man, not marrying him!” Maz chuckles, handing her a soft emerald green sweater for her to try on. “I know that love hasn’t really been on the forefront of your mind ever since you sold your life to that godforsaken job, but at least give this man a chance.”

Rey lets out another heavy sigh, pulling up a heather grey winter coat that will actually survive the snow. She looks up at Maz, who’s giving her a gentle nod and a smile. Rey manages to return one back, the anticipation of tonight slightly shifting into excitement.

-

When the doorbell rings, she instantly turns into a teenager who’s eagerly waiting to be picked up by the gorgeous captain of the football team to take her to prom (not that that _actually_ happened to her, teenaged Rey was very much anti-school spirit and never actually went to a dance). She lets Maz answer the door as she ties up her new boots before coming to the living room to see them chatting away. Ben instantly stands up when he sees her, his eyes wide and his lips turned up in a smile.

“Hey.” Rey says softly with a shy smile. She absolutely loves seeing him in a black parka coat and dark jeans, his boots laced up and a dark grey beanie on top of his dark wavy hair.

“Hey. You look... _great_.” he replies, taking a moment to find the right word. It seems to do the trick, Rey feeling a blushing warmth on her cheeks.

“Very articulate, Prince Charming.” Maz mutters playfully as she stands up and heads to Rey. “You kids go and have fun. Don’t stay out too late.”

“Ma, I’m halfway to thirty. You can’t give me a curfew.” Rey quips, earning a chuckle from Ben.

“I’m only joking, kiddo. Go on, enjoy yourselves.”

“Thanks Maz, have a good night.” Ben says as he follows Rey to the door and out to his Jeep. They hop in and Rey instantly shivers from the afternoon cold, letting out a sigh of relief when he cranks the heating up. 

“So, where are we going?” she asks as he pulls out into the street.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” he smirks, taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at her.

“Oh, a surprise?” she smirks. “How do you know I’ll like this surprise?”

“I have no idea.” he laughs nervously. “There’s a lot of things I want to know about you, I guess we’ll just have to add this to the list.”

“Now there’s a list?” she laughs. “You are really something, Ben Solo.”

“A good something, I hope?”

She gives him a shy smile. “Yes.”

-

Confused doesn’t even begin to describe Rey’s current state when they pull up to Tahoe City Winter Sports Park, Ben refusing to answer her questions until he parks the car in a spot and kills the engine. He leans over and extends his arm over the back of her seat as he looks at her with a mischievous glint.

“A city girl like you needs to let loose and have some fun. And I can think of no better way than a good ole fashioned snow day.” he chuckles, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. Rey scrambles to follow suit as she continues to throw confused questions at him. All he does is throw his arm over her shoulder and take her over to the rental booth, renting out two adult sized sled discs.

“Ben, I don't know about this. I'm really not--” she begins as they walk. He quickly spins around, causing her chest to bump directly into his. Even under their layers she can feel his warmth as his deep brown eyes study her for a moment.

“Listen, Rey. I thought this would be something really fun we could do together. I probably shouldn’t have tried to surprise you if you’re uncomfortable, but I--”

“I’ll do it.” she states, straightening her posture to look at him. His eyebrows raise slightly in surprise.

“Really?”

“Yeah. It looks like...fun?” she continues, trying not to show her nerves. “But this is my first time doing anything like this.”

His lips quirk up ever so slightly. “Sounds like you need a teacher. Lucky for you, I have one slot open for a private lesson.” She giggles and playfully swats his arm before he takes her hand through their gloves and guides her to the sledding hill.

-

“You can do this, Rey! Just hold onto the sides and let gravity do the rest.” Ben calls out from the bottom of the bunny slope. Obviously he thought it was best to start slow, but even as Rey sits in this red plastic disc as she grips onto the sides for dear life she may have realized that even _this_ was a lot.

“I’m scared!” she shrieks in between nervous laughs.

“You got this, I’m right here at the bottom to catch you! Trust me.” he says, giving her an earnest smile. She takes a deep breath and for the first time in a long time finally lets go, kicking her heel out of the snow and letting gravity slide her down the hill. It’s bumpy, she ends up spinning a few times, and when she makes it to the bottom she snags something and flips over, landing flat into the snow. Ben instantly rushes over in a panic when she doesn’t move for a few moments. “ _Rey_? Rey, sweetheart, are you okay? Oh shit, I--”

“Got ya!” she yelps in surprise, jumping up from the snow to scare him. She cackles as he clutches his chest from fright, eventually laughing nervously from her prank.

“Oh, you little…” he growls playfully, scooping her up from under her arms and spinning her around. She squeals in protest, holding tightly onto his broad taut shoulders as he eventually puts her down. They both realize that neither of them actually let go of each other when her feet are back in the snow, a slight pause as she looks up at his warm whiskey colored eyes. The pink in his cheeks and lips must be from the cold, but she can just see how warm they would be against hers. Before either of them can do anything, the high pitched warnings of children coming down the slope to nearly knock them out get their attention, the two of them laughing as they each pick up their sleds and continue to the next slope. If either of them notice how tightly their holding hands they don’t make any motion to mention it.

-

Rey hasn’t laughed this much or this hard in a very, very long time. The rest of the day is spent with Ben coaxing her onto all the various slopes, even the two of them attempting to fit on the same sledding disk (which didn’t last long when they heard the crunch of breaking plastic). Now they’re sitting on one of the benches drinking hot chocolate they bought at the little concession stand, enjoying the comfort of each other's company as the sun begins to set. 

“God, he was such a jerk! Tried telling me that his credit card got declined because of fraudulent charges but I _know_ it was because he was broke as a joke. I should’ve known when he started explaining a job that was essentially a pyramid scheme.” she chuckles, Ben listening with rapt and enthusiastic attention. “So, _that’s_ the worst date I’ve ever been on, and now I need to know yours.”

He laughs, shaking his head before taking a sip of his cocoa from his comically small styrofoam cup. “There’s too many to count…”

“Oh, I don’t believe that.” she quips.

“It’s true! I was kinda a dork growing up, had this weird growth spurt freshman year of high school. But it wasn't just my height, it was also my ears, nose, legs, hair, _all_ of it decided to grow at the same time. I was surprised if any girl even said hi to me.” Rey makes a sympathetic sound as she pats his shoulder and he just grins. “Now my first kiss...oh, that’s definitely one for the books.”

“Okay, now you _have_ to tell me.” she chides, leaning in with her full attention.

“I...accidentally sucked on her tongue?” he says in almost disbelief. “The whole thing was so wet and sloppy and neither of us clearly didn’t know what we were doing and it was just a mess.” They both laugh at his expense, Ben cringing at his own remembrance of the event.

“Well I sure hope you learned your lesson…” she begins before trailing off. His eyes perk up at her when they both realize what she may be insinuating. Of course she’s thought about kissing him, probably since she first saw him in the cereal aisle. But that was just out of shallow lust, now that she’s gotten to know him she actually wants to kiss _him_. The look in his eyes may be saying the same but neither of them make it known sitting on the wooden bench.

“Right...uh, you wanna get out of here? It’s gonna get real cold and I know a city girl like you would take a while to defrost.” he chuckles, standing up and extending his hand out to her. All she can do is smirk, shaking her head as she takes his hand. They head back to his car and drive all the way back to his place in comfortable conversation, the sun fully setting and the temperature dropping as they walk up the driveway back to his place. 

His living room is so toasty and warm as soon as they step in, the two of them peeling off their coats and outer layers before Rey plops onto his couch with Ben in tow.

“I had a lot of fun today, Ben. Thank you.” she says softly, turning to face him.

“Me too. I’m really glad we did this…” Ben replies, his eyes fixated just slightly lower than her eyes. Seeing that triggers her own eyes to look down at his lips, how they look so soft and are parted ever so slightly. 

Neither of them know who makes the first move but the next thing they know they’re kissing, Ben cupping the side of Rey’s neck as she grabs his bicep for purchase. It’s soft and slow but also passionate as they take their time to explore the feeling of one another. He almost consumes her in the way he nibbles on her lower lip or how his tongue slowly finds its way in between her lips. She moans softly when he takes her waist and hoists her onto his lap, her legs falling to either side as she straddles him. His hands slowly explore her back under her sweater, the feeling of his skin on hers causing her to break out in goosebumps. Her hands find purchase in his impossibly soft hair as she drags her blunt fingernails across his scalp. 

“Ben…” she whimpers against his lips, slowly grinding herself against his lap.

“ _Fuck_ , sweetheart…” he groans back, one hand squeezing her ass through her jeans. 

“Oh shit.” a small unfamiliar voice whispers from the other side of the room. The two of them instantly break apart to see a teenage girl standing at the foot of the stairs with her eyes wide and her lips parted in shock. He mutters a few curses and Rey quickly climbs off him and back onto the couch, Ben standing up and running a hand over his mussed hair.

“Kaydel, hey. Sorry about... _that_.” he stammers, clearing his throat. “Was Alia okay tonight?”

“Yup, just put her down.” she beams with a nod. “I was confused when she kept mentioning _‘Wey’_ all night, but I think I just found my answer.”

Rey can’t see him where his back is turned but she can be almost certain he blushes with his nervous laugh. “Uh, yeah...this is Rey. Rey, this is Alia’s babysitter, Kaydel. Here let me--” He cuts himself off as he fiddles with his wallet, pulling out a few $20 bills and handing them to the teenager as payment. “Get home safe, Kay.”

“Thanks, Mr. Solo. Nice to meet you, Rey.” the girl states, giving Rey a knowing smirk before putting on her coat and heading out. Rey gives her a silent wave and a smile, almost speechless that she got caught making out with this hot single dad by his child’s babysitter. When the door closes behind her she bursts out into quiet giggles, standing up and covering her face in slight embarrassment at the whole ordeal. Ben chuckles as well, meeting her halfway and taking her by the waist.

“Well, _that_ was interesting. Now, where were we...” he mutters before diving back against her lips. Rey’s knees almost give out but she quickly leans back and puts a small space between them.

“I should go.” she whispers, even though every ounce of her existence doesn’t want to.

“Stay... _please_.” he whispers into the shell of her ear before kissing it.

“Ben…”

“The snow is coming down really hard.” he continues, his kisses trailing down the column of her throat. His forearm at her lower back keeps her anchored as he dips her to get more access, sucking softly against her exposed skin. 

“ _Ben_...”

“The journey might be dangerous.” 

She snaps out of it and looks him in the eye with her brows raised. “Are you really _Baby It’s Cold Outside_ -ing me right now?” she chuckles, her fingers resting at the nape of his neck.

“Damn, was it that obvious? I thought I was being smooth.” he smirks, quickly kissing her lips before bringing her back up right. “Well, it was worth a shot. But you know we don’t have to do anything if you _did_ want to stay the night. I just...want to spend more time with you.” 

She doesn’t know what to say to that. Most of her previous boyfriends would take her on their twice weekly obligatory date, come back to her apartment to rut into her until one of them came (spoiler alert, it was rarely ever her) and then would say goodnight and leave. The concept of wanting to spend time with her outside of those things is foreign and a little scary, but with the way Ben looks at her with those warm reassuring eyes all she can do is kiss him and hope it says enough. He seems to get it, kissing her back as he cups her head and gently massages the nape of her neck. 

“Goodnight, Ben.” she whispers when she pulls apart but stays close, her eyes still shut as the puff of his warm breath fans her cheek. 

“Goodnight, Rey.” he whispers back, eventually ushering her to the door and helping her shrug on her coat and scarf. They give each other one last look before Ben kisses her again, the two of them giggling into it before he leans back. “For the road.” he chuckles.

She heads back out into the snow and makes the fifty foot trek back to Maz’s house, and when she turns to look from the porch she can see that he’s still watching her, his backlit shadow giving her a small wave. Her heart flutters at the simple yet kind gesture, and she enters the house with a blissful sigh and butterflies in her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

She pours another cup of coffee for the old man named Ackbar sitting at the end of the bench as he mumbles a thank you while engrossed in the newspaper's crossword puzzle. Before Maz had left for the diner this morning, she asked Rey to come with her so she wouldn’t “ _spend the entire day rotting on my couch watching The Price is Right_ ”. She couldn’t help but agree, needing to get out of the house and keep her mind occupied about anything but Ben. She didn’t see him yesterday, and after spending time with him three days in a row she had begun to miss him. But she wasn’t going to intrude on the time with his daughter so she stayed home, baked and watched TV. But today she thought it would be a nice change of pace to go with Maz to Takodana Diner, it was a slow morning anyway and she could handle filling up some coffee mugs and clearing plates. 

The little ring of the bell above the opening door didn’t register her to look up from the magazine she had been absentmindedly flipping through for the last hour, but her senses heighten when a large figure approaches her on the other side of the breakfast bar.

“The firm not giving you enough hours, Kanata?” a deep familiar voice chuckles. She smirks before she even looks up, shaking her head as she continues to flip through the magazine.

“Oh, just discovering my true passion in life: Folger’s coffee and half eaten breakfast combos.” she quips back sarcastically, finally looking up to meet Ben’s amber eyes. He gives her a full dimpled smile and a laugh, the light of the morning shining behind him from the windows making him look almost angelic. “What are you doing here?”

He shrugs. “Oh you know--”

“ _Wey_!” Alia’s little voice squeaks, as she climbs one of the bar stools and plants her palms flat against the counter. 

“Hey, kiddo!” Rey chuckles, leaning on her elbows with a grin. “What are you up to today?”

“Nana and Papa are here!” she replies excitedly. Rey’s face drops for a second as she processes it, but before she can look up at Ben and ask, the door opens again to reveal a petite older woman and her taller roguish looking husband. The similarities are uncanny, and Rey has to straighten herself out when she realizes she’s standing in front of Ben’s parents. “Nana! Papa! This is Wey, the girl that Daddy--”

“ _Alright_ , that’s enough outta you, little lady.” Ben interrupts, scooping her up and setting her back on the ground. Rey tries to hold back a shy smirk and soon enough his parents are coming up to meet her with wide excited eyes.

“Hi, I’m Ben’s mother, Leia. And this scoundrel is my husband, Han.” his mother says with a wide warm smile. “Oh, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes! I can see what you mean, Ben--”

“Don’t embarrass the kids, princess.” Han quips playfully, Rey and Ben both with matching blushes. “In case you couldn’t tell, he gets the charm and good looks from me.”

“Han Solo!” Maz’s voice booms as she bursts through the kitchen door. “I thought I heard the sounds of a mischievous ego in my diner!” 

“And it’ll stay that way until I have a nice big stack of your famous blueberry pancakes in front of me.” he barks back with a laugh. Leia smacks him playfully and the two of them head to the booth that Alia is sitting at, Ben following close behind as he watches her with a smirk. She takes a deep breath and walks over to their table with a little notebook in her hand ready to take their orders.

“Okay, so I already know that we’ll be needing a stack of blueberry pancakes stat...” Rey begins, earning a chortle from Han and giggles from the rest of the table. “What can I get the rest of you?”

“Rey, why don’t you come and join us? We’d love to get to know you more, as Maz’s daughter.” Leia says.

“And Ben’s crush…” Han mumbles, earning a shove of the elbow from Ben.

She really hopes her blush doesn’t show. “Oh, no I couldn’t possibly. I’m helping out my mom today--”

“And there’s not a damn person in this place except for them.” Maz interrupts as she comes up behind her. “Why don’t you take all their orders, yours included, and then join them? The boys in the back and I can handle it, darling.”

And that’s how she ends up in the half circle booth in the corner of Takodana sitting next to Ben and talking to his parents. It’s intimidating to say the least, but she learns that they live only a few hours away in Sacramento, his mother is a member of the State Assembly and his father is a retired Air Force pilot turned private flight instructor. She ends up having to talk about herself too, telling them that she works for First Order Law.

“I don’t understand how a bright young thing like you gets sucked into the void of working for Palpatine.” Leia grimaces, taking a sip of her water.

Rey shrugs, sensing Ben’s apprehension at the topic being brought up. “I actually wanted to go into family law out of school, stuff like adoptions, emancipation, child protective services. Kinda be the person I wish I had growing up. But...jobs were scarce and Palpatine managed to pluck me out of school and offer me what law students only dream of. He moulded my career, so I didn’t think I had a choice in turning that down.”

“ _Rey_ …” Ben says softly, putting his hand on her knee. “You don’t have to stay there if it doesn’t make you happy. You deserve to be happy, sweetheart.”

Once again, Ben has rendered her speechless. She tries to stammer out a response but Maz soon arrives with a tray full of food, setting it on the table next to them as she begins to set them in front of each person. 

“Let me help you out, Mama.” Rey rushes out, leaving the booth and heading to the kitchen to take a breath. She lets out a huge sigh, covering her hand with her forehead as she tries to calm herself down. Sitting here with some semblance of a family, realizing that her job may not be making her happy, that she could have a better life, maybe even one with _love_...it causes her to think that--

“Rey?” Ben’s voice asks cautiously, stepping through the kitchen door. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let them bring it up…”

“No, no. It’s okay. I just have a lot to think about.” she says, wrapping her arms around herself and slowly walking towards them.

“Okay. Well I’m here for you if you ever need anything.”

“Thank you, Ben. I’m so glad to have you around.”

He nods with a genuine smile. “Speaking of having me around, my parents are gonna be taking Ali with them to the south side of the lake when they go skiing at Heavenly. They’ll be gone for a few days...and I’ll have the house all to myself."

Her eyes go wide and she can’t help but smirk. “Ben Solo, are you propositioning me?”

“Oh baby, I want to do _so_ much more than that.” he mutters, taking her by the waist and kissing her. They both smile into the kiss, but it doesn’t last long before the kitchen door bursts open.

“Stop being all lovey dovey in my kitchen and go eat your food before it gets cold!” Maz chides playfully, taking a clean spatula and whacking Ben in the chest. They both laugh and protest as they leave the kitchen, Maz giving Rey a knowing smirk before they both head back to the table. 

The rest of their brunch passes by without issue, the table laughing and sharing stories. Rey notices that Alia is being fussy with finishing her breakfast so she leans over and gets her attention.

“Pssst...hey kiddo.” she whispers conspiratorially. “Maz told me if you finish your breakfast she’s gonna give you a _special treat_.” Alia’s eyes go wide, clearly intrigued.

“What kinda tweat?”

“Oh c’mon now, honey. You think Maz would tell me a surprise this big?” Rey puts her hands up in faux innocence. “All she told me that if you were a good girl and finished your breakfast, you would get something _so_ _special_ it’ll be like Christmas came early.” Rey wiggles her eyebrows for effect, straightening herself up with a confident smirk. The little girl's eyes go wide with wonder as she puts a forkful of food in her mouth, Rey looking up at Ben to see a soft dreamy look in his eye as he watches them. 

-

“Rey, it’s been so lovely getting to meet you! We wish we were staying longer but Han has been itching to get to Heavenly and we have to head out before it gets dark.” Leia remarks as they wrap up their meal.

“It’s fresh powder, honey. Best snowfall of the year. Plus this little munchkin is finally old enough for the bunny slope, so I gotta get her started young if we’re gonna get her in the Winter Olympics.”

“Papa!” Alia chides playfully, her grandfather scooping her up and tickling her tummy. Rey begins to say their goodbyes to them, conspiratorially sneaking a small paper bag filled with chocolate chip cookies to her as her promised treat. When she gives her a little secret shush, Alia giggles and hands them to Han for safe keeping. “Bye, Wey. Daddy’s gonna be all by hisself, will you play with him so he doesn’t feel alone?”

“Oh sweetie…” Rey replies softly, tucking a few stray curls behind the girl's ear. She can tell that Han wants to make some kind of teasing remark, but not in front of his granddaughter. “Yes, I promise I will.”

“Alright, kiddo. Time to say goodbye.” Han says, giving Rey a small understanding nod. Ben gives Alia a hug bear hug as he twists his hips, kissing the top of her head and each of her cheeks.

“Promise you’ll be a good girl for Nana and Papa, okay?” he asks softly, earning an enthusiastic nod from her. It melts Rey’s heart to watch them interact, feeling a sense of familial love and adoration that she’s personally unfamiliar with. The little girl nods and hugs her father’s neck tighter. Leia and Han load her up in the car, Ben and Rey standing outside the diner waving goodbye until the car drives off in the distance. She leans her head against his shoulder and he takes her hand in his.

“You gonna be okay?” she asks gently.

“Yeah, yeah I will. Ali and I haven’t spent a lot of time apart, but I think it’s good for both of us to have that. Don’t want her to get sick of her old man.” 

  
“I doubt that would happen.” she chuckles. “She thinks the world of you. She even asked me if I would keep you company so that you’re not lonely.”

“And are you?” he laughs, turning to her with dimples on his cheeks. “Gonna keep me company?”

“Only if you want me to.” she smirks. He pulls her body flush against his and tilts her chin up, his eyes boring into her like he’s trying to read her mind.

“Tonight. Six o’clock.” he whispers quietly. “Bring an overnight bag unless you wanna wear my stuff, which I’m wholly in support of.”

“It’s a date.” she smiles, standing up on her toes to kiss him. It was supposed to be quick and chaste, but that just doesn’t seem the way Ben Solo rolls, instantly trying to deepen it as he holds her close. She hums against his lips, and a sharp banging on the window breaks them apart.

“Don’t scare my customers away!” Maz barks from inside the diner before laughing. The two of them turn bright red, Rey hiding her face in his chest until Maz walks away. 

“I’ll see you tonight, sweetheart.” he says, giving her one last kiss before getting into his Jeep and driving off. When he leaves the slight panic begins to set in, so she heads back into the diner hoping that the lunch rush will give her some distraction before she has to start worrying about the night ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're all liking this story so far! all your comments and kudos have made me so happy! even if I'm unable to respond to your comment, trust me I see it, appreciate it, and smile like a big idiot while reading it ♥️


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> steamy times ahead 😏 not enough to earn me an E rating, but just a little heads up! 
> 
> if you want to avoid it, it starts at "One moment she’s eating..." and ends with "After a few minutes of them..."
> 
> please enjoy, and let me know what you think!

The feeling of nervous anticipation follows her the rest of the day, Maz letting Rey leave early when the afternoon waitress shows up. Once she had told her that she was going to be spending the night at Ben’s (which is a seemingly _horrifying_ thing to tell your mother no matter how old you get), Maz gave her a sly smirk and told her that she needed to go prepare. To Rey, preparing meant going to the K-Mart around the block, being frustrated that they had nothing that even remotely resembles sexy lingerie, buying a razor, shaving cream, body spray, mouthwash and anything else that will show she has some hygienic manners. She then trudges back home in the shallow snow to shower, shave, lotion, brush and do her hair and pack a small overnight bag. 

Why is she so nervous? She’s spent the night at guys’ places or had guys spend the night at hers. What the fear seems to stem from is that it’s _Ben_ , who looks at her like she personally hung the moon and stars, who kisses her like a starved man, who seems to be standing at the metaphorical fork in the road of her life. 

Are they just acting out of mutual loneliness? That when she eventually has to go back to San Francisco he’ll just be another notch in her bedpost? Does she even _want_ to go back to San Francisco? 

What is she saying, _of course_ she does. She has her job and her….okay, well just her job but _still_. 

She can’t overthink this, that’s how she manages to talk herself out of every major life change. She’s so used to the constant cycle of her life that anything that threatens to upend that throws her into a mental spiral that pushes her back into the status quo. She won’t think about any of those things right now, she’ll just stay in the moment and enjoy her time.

-

The way he kisses her when she arrives at his doorstep is entirely too domestic, and he may notice this too when he quickly pulls away and ushers her in. The fireplace in the living room has the place toasty and warm, the soft twinkling of the lights on their tree making everything even more cozy.

“I...uh, I’m making dinner. Do you have any food allergies?” 

“Whatever it is smells amazing, so thankfully not.”

“Great! Uh, yeah, right this way.” He has their very small dining table in the corner of the kitchen already set up with a few candles, placemats, plates and wine glasses. The smell of some kind of pasta with meat sauce filling the room. 

“Wow, you really went all out.” she muses with a smirk, watching the way his back muscles move under that tight black long sleeve. He chuckles, continuing to mix the sauce as he looks at her over his shoulder.

“I tried my best. Just wanted to, uh, impress you.” 

“Impress me?” she chuckles. “Ben, you could take me to the Olive Garden and it would impress me. This goes way beyond that.”

“ _Oh_...well, I just assumed because you lived in the city you always went out to those fancy restaurants. The fanciest thing we have around here is the Marie Calendar’s a few miles away.”

“Ben, I live off of Thai curry from the takeout spot a block away and packaged ramen. I don’t have the lavish city girl lifestyle that you imagine. Work takes up a lot of my time...even when I’m at home I still feel like I’m working.” 

“You deserve better than that, Rey.” he says softly. “I want to be able to take care of you, at least for tonight. Will you let me?” He sounds so sincere and genuine, she finds herself nodding without even giving it second thought. Ben’s smile and quick kiss to her temple eases her nerves, and when she finally takes a bite out of the food he piled on her plate, she just might be way more okay with it than she thought.

-

One moment she’s eating Ben’s homemade carbonara, and the next she’s making out with him on the couch with her sweater on the floor. She finds herself in a precariously similar situation to the one after their first date as she slowly grinds on his lap, but it’s already started to take a turn once he peeled the sweater off by the hem and ran his hands all over her bare skin. He feels so soft and warm, and in turn it makes her feel safe in his arms. 

“Sweetheart...you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” he mutters as he begins to nip and kiss down her throat.

“We’ve known each other for five days.” she chuckles breathlessly. He nips at her pulsepoint a little harder in retaliation, but then quickly smirks against her skin.

“And every minute of every one of those days I’ve thought about you. About kissing you...touching you...fucking you. Will you let me, baby? Let me make you feel good? Let me show you how much I’ve wanted this?”

“ _Yes_...Ben, please. _Please_ …” she moans, her grip on his shoulders tightening at his words. He scoops her up by the back of her thighs before hoisting her over his shoulder like a lumberjack as he carries her down the hall, Rey squealing and laughing as she pretends to put up a fight. Thankfully his master bedroom is downstairs, although she loves the idea of Ben being strong enough to carry her that far. 

Pretty soon she’s being flopped face first against his mattress as he indelicately undos and pulls down her jeans and panties. Realizing where this is heading she unclips her bra and throws it off the side, leaving her back and backside exposed to him as she smirks over her shoulder. He stays clothed as he cowers over her body, planting sweet kisses from the back of her neck, down her spine, at each dimple of her lower back, to the soft swells of her backside. She huffs impatiently when his kisses go further down her thighs and calves, Ben chuckling against her skin.

“You’re so soft, sweetheart.” he croons deeply. 

Holy shit, she’s never been handled this gracefully, like she’s a rare porcelain doll and he’s an antiquarian appreciating her beauty. She’s used to it fast and rough, all grunts and moans and the slapping of skin on skin...the times where it's a coin toss on whether or not she’ll actually come. But this feels wholly different and, dare she say, _better_. 

After bringing her to climax with his skillful tongue and lips, he flips her back over onto the mattress with his arms on either side of her head. They kiss as he divests himself out of the rest of his clothes, Rey’s eager hands running across the broad plains of his chest and abs. She almost loves it more that he doesn’t have some shredded six pack, and as he sits back on his haunches to slide the condom on as she kisses the soft skin of his belly. He chuckles at that before leaning her comfortably on the mattress, pressing himself in her slowly as they kiss. She gasps and moans as they fuse together, the careful attention almost more intimate than the actual act between them.

“You’re so beautiful, Rey. So _perfect_ …” he mumbles into the crook of her neck.

“Ben... _please_ …” she whines back, her blunt nails dragging down the expanse of his back. 

He continues to mutter words of encouragement and praise as they fall into a steady flowing rhythm, the symphony of sounds and feelings coming together into this beautiful moment between them. Her rational mind may feel silly thinking this is something more, but _damn_ if her emotional side isn’t making it feel that way. She cries out when she reaches her climax, Ben not far behind as he arches her back to keep her chest pressed against his. Their bodies slick with sweat, their breaths puffing against each other's skin, they fall into a comfortable silence as they revel in the moment. 

After a few minutes of them attempting to catch their breath as they savor the feeling, Ben gives her one last kiss and turns over to his side, allowing Rey to get up and use the restroom. He doesn’t miss her mischievous smirk when she picks one of his flannels off the floor and throws it on, the fabric swallowing her up as the warm scent of him fills her nostrils. She freshens herself up, splashing some water on her face and throwing her hair in a messy bun atop her head, buttoning the bottom half of the flannel like a dress as she heads back into his bedroom. He’s still naked, but half tucked under the covers as he props himself up on a few pillows. She cuddles into his side as he presses a kiss to her temple, the two of them snuggling up under the warm blankets.

“How...how was that for you?” he asks quietly after a few moments of silence.

“Are you asking me for a performance review?” she quips with a giggle, earning her a playful pinch on her waist. “It was good... _really_ good...probably the best, if I’m honest.”

He lets out a small sigh of relief as he pushes some hair out of his face. “Okay good, I wasn’t sure if I was the only one that thought so.” Rey gives him a slightly quizzical look. “That it was the best...the best I’ve ever had.” His smile is so soft and genuine as he looks down at her.

“ _Oh_.” she breathes, nodding her head before resting it on his shoulder. “Okay, that’s good.” 

Another few moments of comfortable silence pass between them before Ben speaks up again. “When you were a kid, what did you always want for Christmas? I know you’re not very religious, but--”

“Some of the homes I was raised in were. I guess...oh, I don’t know. It’s gonna sound really fucking depressing, but I think I always wished for a family. I didn’t have that kind of consistent group of people that I could call my own, that I knew would be there for me. I didn’t know what exactly I was wanting, marriage and kids were such a foreign concept at the time. But I think I just wanted to belong. To have something, or _someone_ , to call home.”

“Oh, sweetheart…” he sighs, scooping her up and cradling her in his lap. She’s doing everything in her power not to spill the tears that are forming in her eyes, but the warmth of his chest and the soothing sound of his voice is almost too much. “I can’t even tell you how much Maz loves you. I swear she never stops talking about you or saying how proud she is of you. In that sense I feel like your wish did come true because you have someone that loves you unconditionally.” He pauses for a moment, as if he’s choosing whether or not to continue. “And if it’s still not enough, you know that Alia and I are always there for you too.”

Her head perks up as her glossy eyes meet his. It’s completely real the way he looks at her, like he’s offering more than she realizes. She’s utterly speechless, unable to put any of her conflicting thoughts into words. Doing what she hopes will get her thoughts across, she holds his jaw and kisses him, Ben instantly melting into the kiss as he pulls her in closer. As the cold frost of snow rages on outside and the conflicting issues of her life rage on inside, for a moment all feels right. 


	6. Chapter 6

Why did it take her almost twenty five years to have the best night's sleep of her life? 

She couldn’t have slept this well even as a baby, there’s no way. 

The warm body snuggling her from behind feels like the human embodiment of a weighted blanket, soothing all her trouble just for the night to have her wake up feeling rested and rejuvenated. It also helps that that feeling comes with Ben’s soft neck kisses that eventually trail all the way down until they reach between her thighs.

Who needs coffee when you have _that_ waking you up in the morning?

“Good morning, beautiful.” his deep raspy morning voice says as he cowers over her freshly sated body. She hums in response pulling him by the back of the neck into a heated kiss that ends with similar events to the night before. Despite the slight soreness, he feels even bigger as he spoons her and bucks his hips from behind. Their bodies flow together as they bring each other to another shared peak, Ben biting and nipping at her shoulder and neck as his hand cups her breast. They both fall back into the mattress and sigh with content.

“I might need a nap, you made me sleepy again.” she smirks lazily, turning around to take his face in her hands and kiss him. He chuckles against her lips, shaking his head as they eventually make their way out of bed and into the shower.

It’s a strange yet intimate experience showering with another person, something that Rey has up to this point never done with anyone, not even her few long term boyfriends. Of course she’s already seen Ben naked, but there’s something about getting to give it more specialized attention as she runs the soapy loofa across his chest, or the way his fingertips massage into her scalp. It doesn’t go further than just a few kisses here and there, but it doesn’t need to when she feels wholly and utterly blissed out under the water with him. 

“I was thinking we could go get breakfast at the diner, maybe even go into town and do some shopping if you want.” Ben says as he rubs the fluffy white towel across each of their bodies.

“That sounds amazing.” she smiles, letting Ben give her another kiss before she leaves the bathroom while he shaves. She throws on her underwear, bra and pants from her overnight bag, but she wants to wear the sweater she wore last night again so she heads to the living room to find where it was strewn across the carpet. As she throws it on herself, she hears the soft vibrations of her cellphone on the coffee table, seemingly abandoned once things started to heat up last night. The name on the caller ID shocks her, as she hasn’t had to think about it for some time now.

She doesn’t have any time to think about why he would be calling before she puts the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Ah, Kanata! There you are.” Palpatine’s voice booms enthusiastically back at her. “You’ve barely been gone a week and it feels like a year.” She lets out a forced huff of a laugh, to her it hasn’t felt like _nearly_ enough time.

“What can I do for you, sir? Is there something wrong?”

“Quite the opposite, my dear. You see, I did some thinking and I think I was wrong to give Hux the managing partner promotion over you. You’re clearly such a valuable asset to the firm and it would be a shame to not reward you for that.”

She blinks in confusion. “Sir...what are you--”

“I’m offering you the position, Kanata! An official managing partner for First Order Law. Executive privileges, a generous increase to your salary, higher billable commission, and even a penthouse office overlooking the Bay Bridge.”

Her heart drops to her toes. She can’t be hearing him correctly. The thing she’s been working at for the last few years finally coming true? 

“Mr. Palpatine...I don’t know what to say…”

“Well I hope you’re saying yes, dear. This opportunity is once in a lifetime, I can’t imagine all this time mentoring you going to waste.” 

The Rey of a week ago would already be saying yes, but something is scratching at the back of her mind. 

The time she’s had here with her mother...with Ben and Alia. She’s never been so happy or felt so free. They’ve all told her how much they think her job is eating away at her life, imagine what being a managing partner would do? And what of her relationship with Ben? She can hardly call it that, but she knows that there’s a huge possibility of it going further. _Becoming serious_. 

Everything’s not quite as black and white as she once thought it would be. 

“I understand, sir. I just...can I get some time to think about it? I’m very honored, it’s just a lot to take in right now.”

A stiff chuckle escapes the other end of the line. “You know, I thought you’d be more enthusiastic about this, Kanata. This is your _dream_. You had been so passionate about that fact when Hux had gotten it in the first place. I hope this little trip home for you hasn’t made you... _weak_.”

Has she gone weak? Has she let the sentimentality of being here made her lose track of her goals? Being a woman in this industry is hard enough, on top of taking on the expectations of dating, family, and things like that. She just hasn’t been in the mindset to think about any of that...until recently. 

“No, sir. I just--”

“I’ll give you until tomorrow afternoon, Kanata. I need to have your answer then...and there really is only one right choice.” And with that he hangs up, leaving Rey to clutch her phone tight to her chest as she lets out a ragged sigh. Her mind is racing a mile a minute as she turns around and freezes, meeting the wide sad eyes of Ben Solo.

“Ben...I--”

“I heard everything, Rey. _Please_ don’t tell me you’re gonna take that job.”

She sighs. “Ben, it’s a lot more complicated than that.”

“No it’s not!” he says, his voice slightly raised. “That job is _killing_ you, and you deserve--”

“What do I deserve? _Huh_?” she spits back. “Quit my job, be a housewife, live in a nice cabin in the woods with a husband and a bunch of babies running around? Is that what you want from me?”

He balks at her, his hand on one hip as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “Jesus Christ, _no_! Of course not. I’m saying that you can do so much better. I can help you find something better. You said it yourself you wanted to go into family law, I have an uncle that--”

“ _No_ , Ben! I can’t just take your charity.” she snaps quickly. “I’ve worked _so hard_ for the life I have, I’ve had to do it all on my own.”

“Who says that you have to keep doing that? If you have people that care about you and are willing to help--”

“Oh, so you’ve known me a week and fucked me a few times and now you have some kind of say in my life?” she yells, throwing her arms in the air. “Reality is not a fairytale, Ben! I can’t just _\-- poof --_ give up my life and live happily ever after with you.”

“Don’t twist my words, Rey.” he grits out, pointing a finger. “You said it yourself, you always wished for a family. And I wasn’t lying when I said that I can be that for you...that Alia and I can be that for you. You don’t have to stop your career, there are plenty of big cities around here--”

“Why are you telling me this, Ben?” she probes. “Why does it matter to you what I do? I was just gonna be here for a week, we were just gonna have some fun together and then I was gonna leave.” The words feel bitter leaving her mouth, but maybe if she breaks things off it’ll make it easier for her to leave.

He flinches like she physically burned him. “Oh...so _that’s_ what this was.” He scoffs sarcastically, trying to mask the hurt she can see in his eyes. Crossing his arms over his chest, he looks down at his feet and nods. “That’s good to know...although I wish I had known _before_ I had feelings for you.” 

Her eyes widen with surprise. _Feelings_? Like actual _I want to be in a relationship with you_ feelings? There’s no way, no one has ever wanted her, or was willing to fight for her. “That’s not true…” she chokes out softly, shaking her head. “You...you don’t know a damn thing about me.”

He takes a step forward, his amber eyes boring into her soul. “Yes I do, Rey. You can hide your own feelings all you want since you’re so good at shutting people out, working yourself dead to distract from all that you consider to be weak. But I _know_ what’s real, and it’s that I’m crazy about you. It may be selfish, but I want you here. Not just for me, but for _you_. You’re happier here, I know you are--”

“Ben, stop. _Please_.” she pleads, swiping her arms in finality. The night with him, the developed feelings, the call from Palpatine, conversations about the future. She’s overwhelmed beyond repair. “I can’t think about this right now, it’s too much. I just...need to be alone right now.”

To him, that’s the final blow. His face falls, as he takes a tentative step closer to Rey. When she doesn’t flinch by his proximity, he takes it an extra step further by tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She wants to desperately lean into his touch, but her mind is swirling too fast and she can’t think straight if she’s in his arms. She doesn’t trust herself to make a coherent decision when he looks at her like that.

“I understand.” he sighs. “I just want you to know, whatever happens...I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you. You’ve made me so happy and I will always treasure the time we had. I will give you the space you need, but know that I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

She gives him a solemn nod before she gathers her coat and bag, giving Ben one last look before she shuts the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's a good Hallmark story without a bit of angst? as you know me, it never lasts long and there's always an HEA at the end of the tunnel! 
> 
> it just so happens to work out that this fic is wrapping up right around Christmas! i'll be posting the final chapter tomorrow, as a Christmas finale so I hope you like it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas to all who celebrate! I hope that this fluffy and emotional happy ending is a nice little gift from me to you!

Maz Kanata is not the type of mother to allow her daughter to mope around the house, wallowing in her self pity. As soon as she’d gotten home from the diner that day to find Rey bundled up on her couch with half a bottle of wine watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas, she knew she had to take matters in her own hands. 

Whipping up two thermos’ of her famous hot chocolate, she dragged Rey into her car and headed up the coastline of the lake. They park on a remote edge of the lake, the frosty breeze thankfully not penetrating the heat of the car. It’s a bit of a gloomy winter day, probably to account for the mood Rey finds herself in. She tells Maz everything (well not _everything_...there’s just some things you will _never_ tell your mother) about Ben and Palpatine, her mind spinning in confusion about what to do.

“I just thought that this is what I wanted, this is what I was putting all the blood, sweat and tears for. I should be happy about this... _finally_ getting what I know I deserve. But I just…”

“Is this job really what you want, or is it something you think you need to fill a bigger void?” Maz asks.

“What? What void?” she retorts defensively. “I don’t have any voids, I have everything I need. I have you, and my job, and my apartment, and...and…”

“That is your life...but it doesn’t seem like you’re _living_.” her mother says. “Listen, my child. I know that you’ve had a chip on your shoulder your entire life. Something in you that needs to prove you’re more than the scared little girl who’s birth parents abandoned her. That if you worked yourself to the very top it would give you that sense of being enough, that you could make them regret ever leaving you.” her mother’s voice gets choked up, and Rey has to try and comfort her to stop herself from crying. “But listen here, Rey Kanata, you have _always_ been enough. For me, for that man and his child...and for yourself.”

“Mama…” she sniffles, her eyes brimming with tears. “I’m sorry…”

“No, no. None of that, my sunshine.” her mother says, shaking her head. She takes Rey’s face in her hands before giving her a peck on the forehead, Rey’s hands covering her mothers to stay in this embrace. “Now is the time to look ahead. What is it you seek?”

Rey sits up and looks at her mother, her thoughts scrambled like they’re in a wind tunnel. She must think long and hard about this question, to find her true belonging.

-

Ben stumbles out of bed, slowly goes to wake Alia and make breakfast for the day. It’s Christmas Eve, but to him it just feels like another empty day since Rey has been out of his life. The days they spent together were some of the best he’s ever had, her beautiful laugh, her shining eyes, the way she cares for his daughter. But of course, it was all too good to be true. Rey is so much bigger and better than this quaint little town, she has a big city life where all her dreams could come true...dreams that don’t include him. Ben throws on his boots and coat over his pajamas, walking out into the front yard to get the mail. His heart breaks a little more when he sees that her car is no longer parked in Maz’s driveway.

She’s gone. And she didn’t even have the heart to say goodbye. 

He understands... _a clean break_. Slamming the book shut on whatever short term thing they had. The problem is it won’t be as easy for him to do the same, he’s in too deep. He doesn’t imagine there’s anyone else in the world who would give him that same feeling. He lets out a defeated sigh, his boots crunching in the snow as he returns back to the door.

“That’s quite the fashion statement you’re making there.” a voice calls out from behind him. He spins around, watching as Rey gets out of the car he didn’t even hear pulling up to his driveway. She looks as beautiful as ever, dressed in the same red coat she wore to the Christmas tree farm, a chilled blush across her cheeks.

“ _Rey_.” he breathes, unsure of what to do as she walks towards him. “I thought you’d be halfway back to San Francisco right now.”

“I was...earlier this morning.” she smiles, sauntering up to him. “Went back to the office, because _of course_ Palpatine makes us work on Christmas Eve...and I slapped a resignation letter on his desk.”

“You _what_?” he says in disbelief. She nods, chuckling as she crosses her arms over her chest. “I can’t imagine he took that very well.”

“Oh no, he was furious.” she smirks. “I said that he and that job didn’t make me happy, that I was worth so much more than what they made me. And if he had anything to say about it, he could shove it where the sun don’t shine.” They both laugh for a moment, the sheer mental image of Rey telling that to one of the most powerful corporate lawyers in California makes it all that much sweeter.

“That’s my girl.” Ben chuckles, quickly freezing with realization. Rey is most definitely _not_ his girl, despite his desires. He opens his mouth to retract it but she takes a step closer.

“Yes I am.” she muses with a soft smile, twisting her waist while she looks up at him. He could kiss her... _hell_ , he should kiss her. 

So he does.

The scraps of bills, coupons, and community newsletters fall to the snow as he pulls Rey close, humming against her lips as her hands thread into his hair. She tastes a bit like coffee and vanilla, the unmistakable taste of Rey like the sweetest treat. 

“Daddy?” a small voice says from behind him. They quickly break apart and spin around, their cheeks and lips flushed from both the cold and the kissing. Little Alia is standing in the doorway wearing a pair of holiday pajamas and the most adorable case of bed head as she rubs her eyes.

“Oh hey, sweet pea.” he says gently coming up to the door and scooping his daughter up. “Sorry about that, I was just out getting the mail and got caught up talking to Rey.” He then turns to look at Rey with a soft smile. “Would you like to join us for breakfast?”

“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly--”

“I missed you, Wey! _Pweaseeee_?” Alia begs sweetly, putting her palms together in little prayer hands. Ben laughs and nudges his daughter with approval, giving an amused shrug to Rey.

“Okay fine!” she laughs, walking up to the door. She tickles Alia’s tummy until the girl shrieks with laughter. “But only because this munchkin is _so_ convincing!” 

Ben ushers her in, and she doesn’t miss the spark of warm electricity when his hand rests at the small of her back. Over her shoulder she gives him a smirk, and when Alia sits in front of the TV to watch A Charlie Brown Christmas, Rey and Ben make pancakes in the kitchen. It’s entirely domestic, but it also feels so much more than that. When Ben pulls her in for another kiss, only to distract her with enough time to throw some flour in her hair (as revenge from the gingerbread cookie baking), she scoffs in amusement and attempts to do the same. He’s too big and too quick for her, taking Rey in his arms and holding her close. 

“I think this might be the best Christmas yet.” he whispers, nudging his nose against her cheek. She leans up to kiss him softly for a moment before pulling back.

“I think so, too.”

  
  
  
  
  


**_One Year Later_ **

Rey has become almost addicted to waking up in Ben’s arms every morning. He’s built like a tree but warm like a furnace, a protective arm slung around her waist holding her close. If you had told Rey a year ago that she would have quit her job at one of the biggest corporate law firms in San Francisco, moved into a small town in northern Lake Tahoe with a beautiful man and his daughter she would think you’re crazy and need to get out of a fever dream. 

But life is funny that way.

After quitting First Order Law, she gave herself a few weeks of recuperation to get all her affairs in San Francisco sorted, move out of her flat and into her mother’s house (but let’s be real, she's spent almost every night at Ben’s since). She didn’t want to look for a new job right away, but when Ben had told her that his Uncle Luke, who worked in family law for non-profits all over California and Nevada, would be visiting for New Year’s it was a great time for her to establish connections. She had her reservations about taking his help, but when Ben practically begged her to let him, she couldn’t help but acquiesce.

It ended up working out tremendously, Luke and Rey got along almost instantly and helped her get a job as a senior legal consultant for a non-profit social work agency, advocating for kids in the foster system looking for adoption. It was incredibly rewarding work, and she was instantly able to see how much more freeing it felt to do something she was passionate about. A lot of her work allowed her to be remote, which was great for her to spend time with Ben and Alia. And the few times she’d have to fly out to Reno, Las Vegas or any other city for a week, she always found herself itching to get back home.

_Home_.

That’s what it feels like. Coming home to a man that showers her with love, where they can speak freely about their thoughts and having meaningful conversations. Where they would lay in bed each night and explore each other both physically and emotionally. No one has ever cherished her like Ben has, and she doesn’t think anyone ever will. 

And now she has a little girl who has stars in her eyes (and on her cheeks), Rey finding herself growing more and more attached to her like she would her own child. A conversation like _that_ was a long way away, but she was overjoyed by the pride and love when Alia would occasionally call her Mommy. 

And that’s where they find themselves a year later, a new tree with the same decorations in the living room, the fireplace slowly simmering down as Rey scoops up a sleepy Alia and tucks her into bed. 

“Rey? Is Santa coming tomorrow?” Alia asks softly as Rey pulls up the covers.

“Yes he is, pumpkin. I think he’s seen that you’ve been a very good girl, so you might get some really nice presents this year.” she smirks, flashing her a wink.

She pauses in thought. “But...I don’t know if Santa can get me what I asked for.”

“Really?” Rey asks, her brows knit in confusion. She could’ve sworn she remembered Alia telling her how much she wanted a new coloring set--

“Yeah...because I told Santa that I want Daddy to marry you. So you can be my real Mommy.” 

“Oh sweetheart…” Rey whispers, bending forward to give her a big hug and a kiss on the top of her head. She squeezes tight, trying not to let her tears slip out of her own eyes. She never thought she was deserving of such unconditional love, but this little girl has proved her wrong time and time again. “I love you _so_ much...and if you want me to be your Mommy, then I already am.” Her dark brown eyes light up with excitement, a flash of her smile (with a few missing teeth) making Rey’s heart melt even more. “Goodnight, Alia.”

“Goodnight, Rey.” she replies back as Rey shuts the door behind her. She lets out a soft sigh before walking downstairs into the living room. Ben is flicking through the channels, a bottle of wine and two glasses already set out on the coffee table.

“Hey. Did she go down alright?” 

Rey’s lost in thought, taking a second to respond when her attention snaps back at Ben. “Yeah, yeah she was fine.”

“What’s wrong, baby? Are you okay?” Ben asks with concern, patting the seat next to him. She takes it and instantly curls herself into his side, letting out a soft sigh.

“I’m fine, just something Alia had me thinking about. But it’s silly, don’t worry about it…”

“Rey, you can tell me anything.” he coaxes gently, taking her in his arms.

She lets out a sigh. “Alia said all she wants for Christmas is for us to get married, so that way I can be her real Mommy. I told her that if she wants me to be, I already am. But I guess it got me thinking -- _wait_ , what are you doing?” She cuts herself off when she sees Ben bending forward in front of the Christmas tree, pulling out one of the small boxes that was hidden amongst the larger ones.

Ben chuckles. “I was gonna wait until tomorrow, but it looks like our daughter is always one step ahead of us.” He slides off the couch and onto the ground, facing her as he bends on one knee. “Rey, I love you. You’ve made me and Alia so happy this last year. I can’t imagine my life without you, and I can think of no greater gift than you being my wife.” Rey gasps, her hands covering her mouth as he flicks open the small velvet box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. “Rey Kanata, will you marry me?” 

“ _Yes_! A thousand times yes, I will marry you!” Rey sobs, her vision blurry through the tears. She instantly pounces on him as her arms wrap around his neck, Ben suddenly losing his balance causing them both to topple to the carpet. They can’t help but laugh and cry at the same time, Rey pulling him in for a wet and emotional kiss. 

“ _Ewww_!” a little voice squeaks. They both look up to see Alia’s wide eyes and hand slapped over her mouth, effectively exposing her secret hideout. Ben and Rey can’t help but laugh, Rey motioning her over and sitting her on her lap. Ben sits up too, taking the ring from the box and gently sliding it onto Rey’s finger. Alia coos in astonishment, holding Rey’s hand up in her two little chubby ones, watching the ring sparkle in the firelight. 

“Looks like you’re getting your wish after all, Alibob.” Rey smirks, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Ben and Rey both curl their arms around her and each other in a warm group hug.

“This is the best Christmas ever!” she squeals, pulling on each of their shirts to bring the three of them closer. Rey looks up to meet Ben’s eyes, like she can see the future in them.

And it’s _exactly_ where she belongs. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they all lived happily ever after!
> 
> thank you so much for reading this little story, and a huge shoutout to all the other creators who wrote stories for the Reylo Hallmark Collection! you should definitely check them out for more holiday cheer!
> 
> i've absolutely loved reading all your comments, so thank you for letting me share another story with you all, your support means the world! you can check out some more of my work here on ao3 and you can follow me on twitter [@blessedreylo](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo)! until next time!


End file.
